Better Than Revenge
by NightStalkerBlackRaspberry
Summary: A little try at my song fiction. Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. It's a stream of Clare's conscience.


**My try at a song fiction?**

**Stream of conscience: Clare.**

**Heart Like Mine (1) - All Falls Down (1)**

**_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_**

I wish it was that easy, sadly it's not. We're not five anymore, though, that could be easily misunderstood by the way some people our age act. We are in senior high, fifteen years old and we don't know our boundaries. What's mine is mine, what's yours is yours. If I wanted to share, you would have known.

_**Time for revenge**_

I'm a girl. We get upset, eat a gallon of ice cream in out own, cry until our tear ducts are dried out like raisins, then we get over it. When we're over it, we get even.

**_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._**

He splashed me, I splashed back. Seemingly silly at the time, but the cutesy boyfriend/girlfriend thing you always see in the movies.

**_I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him_**

Chased around the parking lot, laughing like nothing could ever go wrong. I have to admit that there, I was wrong.

**_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_**

Everything was perfect, until she noticed we were happy. Funny little thing, she doesn't even wear contacts

**_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_**

True, I may have overreacted a little when I saw how they interacted, but I was right, wasn't I?

**_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_**

I should have know she would do this, saw it coming from the moment she said

**_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_**

"Who's off-limits?" she asked, then came right out and said it. She's a boyfriend stealer, I will never underestimate anyone like that again.

**_She had to know the pain was beating in me like a drum_**

The looks, the whispered words behind my back. Spreading rumors, real mature.

**_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_**

Gears shift in my head, decisions made before I even thought of them. A quick stroke of my hand across my forehead, revealing my glasses-free eyes. Then the approach.

**_She's not a Saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa_**

Not a Saint, for sure, nothing in comparison with me. That look on her face, definitely worth that extra statement. Who knows if it's true, maybe I could get him back from her. The real question is, would I want to, given the opportunity?

**_But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa_**

I mean, clearly, they had something sexual going on, she is pregnant. Also, K.C. did leave her…

**_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys, on the playground won't, make you many friends_**

The way I look at it, she only has Alli, who ironically is supposed to my best friend and hate her just as much as I do. Maybe it's pity or maybe she steals best friends too.

**_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge_**

Karma does find a way of getting back at people, but sometimes karma isn't enough, it's good but I want a part in this. Is that wrong? I know it's been six months, but to start forgiving her I have to make my mark first, let her know I am serious.

**_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_**

In my book, she's not, but just to get to her, K.C. is on the top of it.

**_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_**

She mostly rolls her eyes, but sometimes she'll even smile and give a little wave. I would like to give her a gesture of my own, but that might give her a little satisfaction.

_**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling**_

Its curious, I wonder why its planted there, then realize I really don't mind it.

**_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_**

Jenna, Shenna, Blenna, Gremma. Ha, it has a nice ring to it though, she can think I'm crazy all she wants.

_**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**_

It's knowing what gets to people the most, what will make the crumble at the sight of you.

**_Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go_**

Whoops, guess I'm getting this memo a little too late.

**_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_**

A lesson is a lesson, no matter who is the teacher. I guess this might be a little immature.

**_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_**

Or viewers on Next Teen Star, or boyfriends you've stolen.

**_She's not a Saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa_**

Maybe I'm not as good as people think, maybe I'm just paranoid. Saint Clare, it does have a ring to it though.

**_But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa_**

Maybe that's why he left me, I'm not a slut. At lease I can say that, and know it's true.

**_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys, on the playground won't, make you many friends_**

Am I really overreacting, she is in a lot of trouble, with K.C. being gone, fighting to win Next Teen Star, and struggling to plan on being a mother.

**_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge_**

Sweet revenge, sounds so much better than making friends.

**_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_**

She still has that smug, "I won because I'm better than you," attitude.

**_You might have him but haven't you heard, I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_**

The new kid, I like him, a lot. He's cute, mysterious, and seems to have taken an interest in me. Eli, I seem to have a thing for the bad boys, even if I don't know they're bad at first.

**_You might have him but I always get the last word_**

Hopefully it's Elijah.

**_She's not a Saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa_**

She sure did fool me, Alli too, well I think so.

**_But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa_**

My mind sure does back track a lot, I find my self rethinking of times where K.C. were very close then times we were no where near doing anything. Then came Jenna and he really seemed into her, and a lot happier than when he was with me. Was it because she gave him something I promised for after marriage?

**_Soon she's gonna find, stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends_**

She's almost all alone, it seems wrong but I just can't let it go.

**_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge_**

Yeah, back to that revenge idea. Just what exactly is there to do?

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? 'Cause I don't think you do**._

Do I even know what I'm doing? I thought revenge was what I wanted.

**_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you do, I don't think you do_**

Maybe I don't really need revenge to be happy again, maybe

**_Let's hear the applause, come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_**

You are so much better, funny. Looks like I really won this round.

**_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_**

So much better than nothing and no one. I have what I wanted, and it's not revenge, its Eli.

**_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" _**

Not this time around, though.

**Well, there it is.**

**I don't know if I like the whole thing, but I figured I would try.**

**What did you think?**


End file.
